


［昊磊］刺痒（含R）

by CrazyMonica



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 昊磊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMonica/pseuds/CrazyMonica
Summary: *ABO设定，O装A，自以为是单箭头的双箭头。
Relationships: 刘昊然/吴磊
Kudos: 17





	［昊磊］刺痒（含R）

吴磊到的早些，他与经纪人隔了一个座位坐，包间中央垂坠着镀金吊灯，暖光昏沉，他表情淡漠，手指却神经质似地在深红的桌布上敲打。  
啪嗒，啪嗒，啪嗒。  
“小磊，你感觉还好吗”  
“可以，没事”  
虽然这么说，经纪人可不敢马虎，她静息轻嗅了两下，还是从包里翻出透明的小方瓶，私密定制的alpha信息素香水，对着吴磊喷了两下。  
“还是保险点好，刘昊然是alpha，等会别让他起了疑心”  
她还没说完，就被吴磊用无声的笑挡住了话头，少年眉眼弯弯，软软的卧蚕像两朵刚卷好的棉花糖，可惜笑的只有眼睛。  
“林姐，别再说这种话了，他不是那种知道了就会说出去的人”

他说完就别过头去，闭上眼睛去捕捉一缕淡淡的雪松白茶味道，冷，淡，稳，静，却还有一缕跳跃的柑橘香，像映入井水里的太阳，活泼温暖，引人伸出手去。  
他知道刘昊然要到了，这是他的味道，他正在走近。  
信息素其实更多是一种感觉，莫测又难以名状，但吴磊总能在无数人中精准地分辨出那一个人的味道，即便他们其实已经挺久没见，两年来联系愈加稀少。  
他闻着那独一无二的味道愈来愈近，终于睁开眼睛笑起来。  
对方穿的挺休闲，冷淡的灰蓝色系，暖光流淌过他精致的骨骼线条，淡淡微笑着，没有露出标志性的虎牙，更像一块莹润的冷玉。  
“吴磊好久不见了啊，抱歉久等了”  
吴磊悄无声息地咽下去那句“昊然哥”，是啊好久不见，他也更加清俊硬朗，远比网上的照片里更像一株挺拔苍劲的雪松，也理应叫一声“吴磊”而不是“三石”  
“没事，我们也刚到，正好先看看菜单”  
该把那些心思压下了，不管之后会不会合作营营业  
他点了点手里的菜单，又推了桌上的另一份到桌对面。  
刘昊然却像没看见似的，脱了风衣径直搭在他身边的椅背上，而后凑过来和他一起看菜单。  
吴磊被突然的靠近激的身体一僵，又瞬间调整过来，招呼助理们先看看菜单，等会再商定工作相关。  
到底是身经百战，纵然心里想再多，面上也能熟练又恰到好处地扬起眉调笑  
“是不是刚下工作饿的快不行了，这么迫不及待”  
刘昊然笑着看了他两眼，又凑近了点装模作样嗅了两下  
“你才是饿坏了吧，信息素味道都控制不住了”  
吴磊心里猛地一惊，生怕他闻出什么端倪，眼睛不受控地转向了一旁，转眼却见身边人因调笑而露出了尖尖的虎牙一角。  
好像和从前没什么不同，他心里被突兀扎了一下，酸的发疼，那为什么就变成了现在这样断了联系的关系？  
吴磊眨了眨眼，定了定心思，他想这肯定是由于发情期导致的情绪敏感，即便打了抑制剂但到底情绪上是无抑制剂可用的。  
“你瞎说什么，这点浓度才是成熟男人应有的”

刘昊然笑了两下，低沉又清朗的音节滚过喉结，砸进他的耳朵，气息几乎扑在他的脖颈上，让他后颈无人知晓的腺体一突一突的发疼。  
“那成熟男人要不要来点小酒？正好我们也挺久没聚了”

酒确实是好东西，要不然怎么说中国人的生意百分之八十都在酒桌上成的呢。只不过一小瓶白的，足够让许久不联系的生疏尴尬悄然融化。

吴磊和刘昊然聊了不少近期发生的趣事，倒是又像回到了过去亲密无间之时，经纪人也在一旁有一搭没一搭的聊，全没了平日私下互相抢资源的剑拔弩张。  
团队抢资源这事其实吴磊也知道，他是对刘昊然有点心思没错，但他不可能因为这些就去影响了事业，或者说，合理竞争才是他所认可的。  
但他又不想只有这种关系。  
他无意识地盯着刘昊然浅笑的脸，听他说一起合作的宋祖儿真是个相当优秀的妹妹，可惜自己却送了个百分百钢铁直男的生日礼物。  
他突然不悦起来。  
别说礼物了，他可是连生日祝福都没给自己。  
吴磊紧了紧手里的酒杯，挑起一边眉毛喝了一口  
“难怪你长年在娱乐圈钢铁直A榜上名列前茅”  
刘昊然闻言无奈地笑了笑，眼神却静静地落在吴磊身上，浅淡的木质茶香柔和地包裹住坐在他手边的他。  
“哎，我也没办法，可能因为不是对着我喜欢的人吧”  
吴磊心头一跳  
“哟，昊然哥你这话说的，难道是看上谁了”  
他抿着酒，嘴里咬紧牙齿，面上笑的却轻佻，完全是一个挑不出错的alpha好友样子。  
“有点吧”刘昊然垂下眼答着，突然抽出纸巾凑近他的脸，距离近的几乎来不及反应  
“不过还是事业为重”  
看来是不想多谈。  
正好，他吴磊也不想继续这个糟心的话题。  
他心里哼笑了一声，是啊，事业为重，娱乐圈里的感情向来不能太看重，还不如约次炮方便。  
眨眼间却对上了刘昊然满含笑意的眼，凑近了一瞬间又坐回原位。  
吴磊怔了两秒，就听身边男人调侃  
“你说你喝酒都能沾到嘴上，怎么就天天被称为小狼狗年下第一苏A呢？”  
他装模作样地冲着他瞪大眼睛眨了眨，活脱脱卖萌的狗狗眼  
“教教我呗”

吴磊克制不住地耳尖发红，他心里咬牙切齿，他算什么苏，他身边这个男人才是真正的高手，随随便便就能让他无法招架。  
他又忍不住恶狠狠地想，要是他是A对方是O，这样对他说话，他一定一早就把他标记了。

可惜面上依旧必须不露声色。  
“这可能就是天赋吧”吴磊挑眉晃了晃酒杯“为师也教不了你呀”

边聊边喝，一瓶酒下去的也快。  
酒越喝越多，吴磊脸有点红，他平日酒量不算好却也不至于这么差，肯定又是因为该死的发情期，他有点迷糊地盯着面前的大龙虾一动不动，咬牙切齿地在心里不满。  
突然盘子里放来了一只白生生，蘸好了酱汁的剥壳大龙虾。  
“瞧你盯那龙虾半天了也不动，该不会是不会剥吧”话尾带点笑意  
说话间，碗里又放上了一只剥好了壳的大龙虾  
吴磊又开始头晕了，五颜六色的精美餐碟在吊灯下闪着目眩的光，几乎在旋转，他不仅头晕还眼花，简直哪里都不舒服，他搞不懂刘昊然今晚怎么就这么体贴照顾人，分明之前又那么久都没有联系过。  
他足够高情商而敏锐，如果他是个公之于众的omega，他肯定以为刘昊然今晚要约他了，可他不是。  
“我那是怕胖好吗”他想他肯定是嘟起了嘴，要不然身边的alpha不会笑出声。  
刘昊然伸手捏了一把他的腰“你这还叫胖啊，要不要omega们活了”  
能不能别乱捏别人腰，吴磊想自己是有点喝多了，他在心里抱怨，就没想过你的95第一A兄弟万一是omega吗。  
“话说你吃鸡有点长进没？”  
“本来就比你厉害好不好”  
“行行行，那今晚来不来我家一起打几局？反正这几天刚过了年都没什么安排”  
吴磊瞬间清醒了三分，的确是今晚要约自己，只不过是要打游戏。  
行吧。  
再说，只要去了，到底要干什么还不是自己看着办。  
“行啊，今晚就让你正视自己的菜！”

“那咱们来谈谈正事吧”  
刘昊然的经纪人见菜吃的差不多了，终于提起了最开始的来意。  
“稍等我去下洗手间”  
吴磊站起身，他有必要去醒醒酒。  
转过身却陡然背上一暖，那股该死的让他着迷的雪松白茶香几乎瞬间渗透进他的每一寸皮肤，风衣的领子贴着他的后颈腺体，让他无法克制地一抖，就好像被那个人临时标记了一样。  
“包间外面冷，小心着凉了”  
“……谢了”

他扑了捧水泼到自己脸上，私下见面没有化妆，他抬头才发现没有粉底的遮盖，他脸红的根本遮掩不住，耳尖好像熟透的樱桃。  
他清醒些许，垂下眼，意识到刚才答应今晚的邀约实在不是个好决定，一个发情期的omega，即便做好了一切措施，去一个alpha的家过夜，无论如何都不是理智会做出的选择。  
但他已经成年了，19岁了。  
他所在的圈子日日夜夜约束着他，他凭什么不能就放纵一回呢。  
……反正在刘昊然眼里他还是个alpha，没关系的。

他洗了把脸，关上水龙头余光瞥见经纪人靠在门口等他。  
“小磊，你今晚不该去的，你还在发情期”  
吴磊站直身子，弯了弯眼睛作出了最乖巧不过的表情  
“放心吧林姐，我会注意，不会出事的”  
“……那等会儿我把抑制贴和信息素香水放你外套里，别忘随时拿着”

他回去把风衣脱给刘昊然，刘昊然勾着领子嗅了嗅，挑起眉毛笑  
“你的味道可真霸道，染得我衣服上都是”  
吴磊也挑起眼角回了个颇骄矜的眼神“所以说95第一A嘛”  
身边的alpha笑起来，凑近他“等会儿回去我撕了抑制贴，咱们再比比谁比较A”  
吴磊心里哼笑一声，好巧，我也想撕了抑制贴让你闻闻呢，就怕你吓的不敢进屋。

商谈的事情不过是要不要合作营业，趁着最近上了热搜赶紧添把油加把火，双A cp能招揽不少小姑娘的注意。  
双方经纪人看起来对这个安排都比较满意，决定权就交给了两位正主。  
吴磊心不在焉，或者说他不知道该做出个什么态度。  
他听见刘昊然清朗的笑“我们本来就是好兄弟，没什么问题的”  
吴磊听着他坦荡的说辞忽然生出一股无名火，哪门子的好兄弟两年都没怎么联系？  
“我不想营业”  
他话一出口，发现语气有些冲，瞄到刘昊然投来的意料外的眼神，心里哼笑了下脸上却赶紧换了个神色  
“我是说我不想刻意的卖腐，我们两个本来就是好朋友大家有目共睹的”  
他说完也没再看桌上的其他人，垂下睫毛，眼神投向了一边墙壁上的油画，他大男生一个对艺术不怎么感兴趣，只好奇为什么金色的画幅中，相爱的情人偏要在悬崖边拥吻。  
最后这次商谈不了了之，只好定下下次决定好了再商量的邀约。

结完账时间也不早了，私人见面本也无需什么客套。  
经纪人把外套递给吴磊，同时给了个“多加小心”的眼神。  
吴磊笑了笑套上外套，就被刘昊然拉上了车。  
他闭上眼睛不想多谈，坐上副驾就靠上靠枕一副大爷样子，刘昊然无奈地看了他一眼，一边侧身帮他扣上安全带一边调侃“你最近是不是到叛逆期了”  
吴磊瞥他一眼，他正巧对着刘昊然贴着抑制贴的脖颈，喉结不由上下滚动了一瞬  
“没有，我只是手痒了等不及要吃鸡”

回家的第一件事，对刘昊然这样颇有生活仪式感的人来说，就是撕掉抑制贴再洗个澡点上熏香。  
吴磊坐在沙发上等刘昊然洗完澡，他闭上眼，察觉到雪松与白茶陡然浓重起来，像是万顷的海与森林铺面横扫过来，而那一丝活泼的柑橘调则调皮地跑来勾住他的鼻子，他浑身发热，有隐秘的热流顺着后颈弥漫向全身。  
下腹开始孕育出水分，等待润湿他不为人知的omega的身体。  
他需要一管抑制剂。  
他起身去拿外套，走过冷色调的矮桌时陡然被一抹金红色定住脚步，是一只chanel口红，显而易见的女式口红，他俯身去拿，闻到一股柔而暖的香气，理应是一位优雅成熟的女性omega遗落在这里的。  
吴磊垂下眼，没什么表情地走向衣帽架。  
他觉得自己酒已经醒了，因而他足够的冷静与理智——去一根一根敲断他口袋里所有的抑制剂。  
透明的玻璃片落在垃圾桶里，堆成细碎一叠。  
他突然感到舒了一口气。 

“昊然哥，我忘记带换洗衣服了”  
刘昊然站在浴室外边正等着这句话，他拎着新买的浴袍一边无奈地笑一边拉开浴室门  
“你不说我也知道”  
！  
Omega  
发情期的omega  
辛辣，又致命的甜  
是一切美丽而带毒的东西，斑斓，诱惑，致命，危险，熟透的果实裂开猩红的缝隙，流淌出剧毒的甜蜜汁液。  
极其罕见而迷人的omega味道，根本让人无法抗拒。  
刘昊然皱了皱眉，他的理智近乎罢工，而他的alpha信息素已经本能地争先恐后扑了上去，清冷的风雪凝成凌冽的剑，柔和的云雾尽数结成密不透风的天罗地网侵袭向毫无还手之力的omega。  
一瞬间，那猩红的果实烂熟的更厉害了，甜蜜辛辣的汁液止不住地流泻。  
他强迫自己在铺天盖地的欲火中迅速冷静下来，手轻轻拍了拍眼前红着眼睛，艳丽的惊心的omega的手臂。  
“磊磊，别慌，我去帮你找抑制剂”  
吴磊听到他的称呼勾起嘴角笑了一瞬，像一只走投无路的猎物又像一头捕食前夕的猎豹。  
“没用的，我的抑制剂都被我敲碎了”  
他看着刘昊然僵住的背影，感觉胸中自见面开始的那股刺痒终于开始缓解。  
刘昊然顿了顿，还是拉上了浴室门快步离开。  
吴磊眨了眨眼睛，看着关上的门咬紧了牙齿。

再进来时，刘昊然身上的alpha味道已经几乎消失，他贴了两层抑制贴，拿了一条厚厚的毯子裹在了赤身裸体的omega身上，始终低垂着眼睛，看不出神色。  
吴磊挣地很厉害，似乎无论如何都要袒露出那过分浓烈的信息素。  
他一眨不眨地盯着眼前的alpha  
“你看着我，刘昊然，你看着我告诉我你要不要帮我”  
他吼的大声，挣地更厉害。  
面前的alpha终于抬起头，吴磊这才看到他几乎崩出青筋的额角，他在忍，忍的很辛苦。  
“吴磊，你别乱动了！”  
他伸手一把捏住他的后颈，腺体被碰触的刺激让吴磊整个人都颤抖起来，身体里的水无法控制地漏了出来，来自alpha的威慑却也终于让他停下了动作。  
刘昊然拥着他，努力放软语气“好了别动了，我去帮你买抑制剂”  
Omega闻言却又骤然激动起来，他几乎是咬牙切齿地喊“你买几根我砸几根”  
“吴磊”alpha闭上眼深呼吸了一口气，却只让那致命的辛甜更侵入肺腑“我不希望你后悔，你别逼我”  
浴室的光昏黄，冷色调的瓷砖逼仄如囚笼，把他们困在近乎沸腾的空气里，如困兽般互相撕咬，在门廊投出狭长的黑影。  
吴磊的眼睛向来明艳，此刻竟如淬了火般惊心，他恶狠狠地作出一个轻佻的表情  
“你怎么知道我会后悔，不过约次炮而已”  
他感觉到搭在他后颈的手指收紧了，一阵一阵的疼，扎进他几乎爆炸的腺体里，迫的他身体里热的几乎自燃。  
“她们都可以，凭什么我不可以”  
他几乎是用吼的去喊完那句话，眼眶通红，却没等来alpha的回音。

他等来的是一个压抑了许久的，近乎于啃咬的凶狠的吻。  
哈，看来我和她们的确没什么不同。  
他被吻的喘不过气来，嘴唇都滴出鲜血，他疼的去推身上的alpha，平日里温柔又爱撒娇的年轻男人此刻却惊人的压迫。  
刘昊然几乎是碾磨着他的嘴唇去说“你和别人不一样，你不明白吗”  
吴磊想嗤笑着问哪来的不一样，却被一把掀开了毯子裸露出大片泛着潮红的皮肤，平日里被小姑娘们一边喊着好A一边舔屏的紧实肌肉此刻全如抹了蜜样湿滑泛红，紧张地微微颤抖，漂亮的胸肌上因发情而肿大的乳晕格外情色。  
刘昊然低头咬住了一边乳头，尖尖的犬齿磨出一阵阵战栗似的刺痒，吴磊咬着牙喘着气，浓烈的眉眼全因痛爽狠狠皱起。  
“如果我和别人做那就只是做了”刘昊然扬起脸看他，英挺的鼻梁抵在他快速起伏的胸口，呼吸扑在他的乳尖上，性感的让人发晕  
他一字一句地说“但如果是和你做，我一定会永久标记你”  
吴磊被他磨的没有脑子去思考，或者说他宁愿没有脑子去思考。  
说什么永久标记啊，问他敢不敢吗？  
他感觉那股难以名状的刺痒游走遍他的全身，让他想要尖叫或者大哭，或者疯狂地做爱。  
他崩溃地抬手撕掉alpha后颈的抑制贴，喊出声来“那你来啊！”  
下一秒，铺天盖地的信息素与硬热的性器一同埋进他的身体里。  
熟透的果实彻底破裂了，涌出大股甜腻的汁液，浇的人近乎发狂。  
他在最后的清醒里，听到刘昊然带着笑意的声音擦过他的耳边  
“忘了和你说了，丫丫姐上周来看我，口红忘我这儿了”

— fin.


End file.
